The Invisible Man
by charm13insomnia
Summary: This is the Story of what happened to Harry, what caused him to change from a war torn teen with lots of angst to a flighty slightly manic Mother Hen with a girl phobia. Side story/Prequel to 'But I'm a Boy' A BtVS/HP crossover - can be read on its own but it's recommended that the reader read chapter 4 of But I'm a Boy for Harry's history.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Harry Potter

 **The Invisible man - Part 1**

"Bored borrrreed booorreedd so bloody bored" Harry moaned pityingly to himself as he lay on the hospital bed. He was covered from head to toe in bandages made from unicorn hair to keep his new skin from coming in contact with anything harmful. Yes that was right his new skin to go with his new eyes and hopefully new hair sometime soon. Turns out absorbing the power of the Deathly Hallows was not a good idea for the common mortal or anyone.

XXX

Waking up the second day after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had been rather stunned to find all three Hollows sitting next to his bed, the stone on top of his cloak next to the unbroken wand. After staring for who knew how long waiting for his sleep addled mind to catch up to what his eyes where telling him, he had nodded grimly to himself and taken the stone to the toilet and flushed it down the drain, snapped the wand again into three pieces and thrown them into the fire place followed by a quick bombardier. Thinking it over and done with he had gone on to making sure everyone else had survived the night and didn't think about them again until the next morning when it happened again.

What followed was three weeks of him trying to destroy/get rid of the two troublesome Hollows in ever more creative and destructive methods, until finally they got annoyed. Yes the objects that where infused with the powers of a primal force got annoyed, if their owner couldn't keep them in their current form then they were going to jump ship and make it so he couldn't grind them into dust mix them in concrete and toss them into the sun, again. The Cloak of Invisibility was rather smug that it was a cherished and loved heirloom.

If Harry had been a regular non-magical human he would be dead, of cause if he had been a regular human he wouldn't have had his eyes melt into burning liquid slag and dribble out his eye sockets eating away at his face. Luckily for him he had been unconscious laying flat face forwards on the ground when this happened because the wand had gotten to him first and ripped apart the magical core in his soul exploding it out to meet the magic in his skin that reflected it back into his soul shredding the natural pathways his magic had developed in his body, consequently infusing magic into every cell. The magic explosion was simultaneously killing him and keeping him alive as tiny and large explosions went off throughout his body, sending out magical shockwaves each time that met the waves of the other explosions and creating more as they met. Harry had been out cold ever since the wands power jumped into his soul, retreating into the darkest depths of his mind and even there he was aware of the pain.

It had been lucky for Harry that he had been at the Weasleys for dinner the night before and had stayed over after being stuffed to the gullet by Mrs. Weas... chough Molly.

Harry had been updated as to what happen once he regained conscious six months later.

Master Healers from around the globe had been called in.

Potion Masters from around the world had been called in.

Defence Masters had been called in.

Arithmancy, Runes, Transfiguration, Charms and Alchemy Masters had been called in.

Three muggle city blocks that had been nothing but empty building and warehouses where commandeered to make the first world centre for healing and potions, the buildings where demolished and new ones befitting the name World Conclave of Magical Healing, the muggles forgot that there was ever anything there in the first place. The Magical British empire where keeping their predigest and bigotry closed to their chest as the rest of the world waited for the other shoe to drop for there was no way that repressed out of date arseholes of Europe would do something so progressive.

A lot of name calling hair pulling and spells later a necromancer was called in to summon Snape's ghost who called every one "A great bunch of blithering idiots" and proceeded to show every why **he** was The Potions Master.

XXX

One of the first of many things found in Harry as his blood skin hair and other stuff was tested was the large quantity of love potions and attraction spells that he was practically drenched in. Not the normal garden variety either the really obscure stuff, that didn't show up in the normal tests for such things. Ginny Weasley was quickly brought in for questioning by the Aurors who as was protocol in these situations also tested and was found to be hit with the same spells and potions as Harry, not to the same degree but enough that she was obviously effected. She didn't have a magical core as large and unique as Harry or his strange physiology that refused to be pushed or pulled in any direction but where it wanted to go. Mrs. Weasley was then brought in and her results came up with a few compulsions and memory charms that led them to Albus Dumbledore who was dead.

The necromancer was then called upon again to get to the bottom of what the hell was going on. Turned out that Dumbledore had been going a bit senile in his old age, keeping the wards of Hogwarts going without help from the other staff, McGonagall had been quick to share the burden with the other senior staff, and his many jobs trying to stop a war and wielding the elder wand had all together been a bit too much. He had decided that since Harry's chances of life after Voldemort where low and he was rather bad at picking up girls, that Dumbledore would help out a bit and give him a few good years before he bit the bullet because love was the power he knows not, after all. And if he did survive Harry should be quick to rekindle the Potter line with a nice light family. Unfortunately Harry had been extremely resistant to the more subtle magics he had tried and _"he was only trying to help."_ Dumbledore had ignored that fact he was subverting their will and as the magic only sunk its hooks deeper in as they spent more time together it wouldn't matter that he had stopped dossing them when they finally started to date, the potions wouldn't dissipate from their system for a good five years and by then it would be too late. It just went to show just how strong Harry's will was that he had been able to stay away from Ginny for so long as well as to put a hold on their relationship after his sixth year for her safety. Ginny was only able to except this because of the understanding that they would be getting back together and Dumbledore had given her slightly different instructions not wanting Harry to have to deal with a weight around his neck in a fight.

Ginny was placed in an intensive magical therapy regiment which unfortunately for Harry as he was in a coma with magical explosions happening throughout his body constantly, no such treatment was available for him. If there was one good bit about the explosions was that they destroyed the spell chains and scattered the potions magic through his body so many times that it was slowly being broken down til it was impossible to determine what it had once been. The effects on his mind were another matter though and one that couldn't be fix until he woke up.

XXX

Snape being Snape had for years been hording his discoveries and ground breaking new potions and had written them, when he could be bothered to write them down, in code so no one could steal his work and after finding out that Harry had gotten his hands on his sixth year potion book he had gotten even more paranoid.

Therefore Draco Malfoy had to be called in as Snape refused to share his hard earned discoveries with idiots who were worse than Longbottom, Draco had to released from Azkaban and then sworn in as a community service worker for the Hospital before anyone would let him near to Harry, as Snape's hands in the mortal world. Starting precedence for the less blood thirsty captured Death Eaters to earn some freedom away from Azkaban, community service with magical enforced vows.

Turns out that Snape had a handy potion all ready and waiting to take care of Harry burnt and scared skin, that no potion or spell had been able to heal. It had been his answer to the Dark Mark and only his promise to Dumbledore had kept him from using it. Simply remove the skin with a handy spell that he had modified for just such an occasion, dump the removed skin in the potion wait for it to turn neo orange then the reciprocate drinks said potion and their skin will regrow fresh and clean from dark magic, scars and any other things that shouldn't be on healthy brand new skin. As far as the body was concerned it was growing skin for the first time. It took two months for the potion to be ready and given to Harry. Harry was still unconscious when he was fed the potion and he could not warn anyone about his rather strange magical skin. The full effects of this decision would take years to come to light.

Harry's eyes on the other hand weren't so easy to fix. Once it became apparent that the eye regrowth potion that Snape also happened to have wasn't the answer after the third set of eyes exploded they had to start thinking outside the box.

The necromancer a rather pleasant woman from Spain, pointed them in the direction of an Australian Aboriginal Sharman to help fix Harry's messed up magical pathway's, as they were the only explanation the team working on Harry had come up with for why his eyes kept dying such tragic deaths, the mythical Resurrection Stone infused with Deaths power did not factor in to their equations.

Harry then spent a month on a dream quest that he couldn't remember but left him when he eventually woke up craving pineapples and vegemite, he didn't even know what vegemite was but he wanted it. But while the dream quest help the shaman mostly called upon some friends in The Dreaming to help straighten out Harry's magical pathways, Ron latter remarked that there was a lot of drumming, a crackling fire and some weird chanting that made the shadows act strange.

Harry never did get a straight answer as to what exactly his eyes where made out of, when he asked there was a lot of avoided eye contact and they threw technobabble and obscure Latten terms at him until he stopped asking.

Once he did wake again there was a new flurry of people called in to make eye ware for him because being able to see the world as it was is and could be, in the physical and mystical and emotional worlds had him retreating back to coma land as quick as he possibly could.

Harry didn't see his eyes in their unshielded form for another month after the contact lenses had been made, his response to having completely black eyes like some third rate comic book villain had been impressive but all that was behind him and he was now bored.

He had been in the hospital for a year now, most of it spent unconscious or in coma land but that wasn't the point, he was awake aware and not insane-debatable- and he wanted out.

XXX

As he was physically capable and he had spent the last fortnight figuring out how to use his magic again, not very well, he was quick to seise the first opportunity that arose to escape. Early mornings was when his 'Guards' where at their weakest and he had just gotten the message that Hermione was unable to make it and that Luna was going to fill in for her. This message was then followed by Luna's apologising but her father's printing press had just broken down and she was staying to help fix it.

Not one to dismiss a gift from above, Harry transfigured himself a long brown trench-coat, the weather wasn't the best and it would help hide most of his bandages Snape had ended up rather cheesed off that somehow Harry had messed up his perfect skin regrowth potion even though he was in a coma. His new skin was ultra sensitive and fragile, Snape had to invent a new potion to fix that and a cream to help speed up the aging process but it would take months for the still for the skin to toughen up. A wide brim hat to keep the rain off and few spells so no one would notice a mummy walking around in a trench-coat. It was only when he reached the front doors that Harry realised that he had forgotten shoes, the staff wouldn't give him any because why would he need shoes in a hospital, and two muggle styrofoam cups where poorly changed into boots. He was deliriously happy that some of his belongings had made their way into his hospital room or he would be without cash, 'first thing to do was get better shoes these where bloody painful to wear'.

Harry's eye wear was still a work in progress and was made up of two layers the contact lenses to make his eyes look normal and block the power of seeing through objects and the sunglasses to block of his magical sight.

One pair of boots and some pants later found Harry contemplating which direction to go in the cinema or window shopping when his mussing was cut short by a loud young voice.

"YOU'RE the Invisible man! Aren't you? I've seen you on the telly"

* * *

The updates for this fic will be chaotic and the chapter length may vary but probably won't be any longer than this one. Once I'm finally finished working on this fic I may condense it into one long one-shot depending on how long it gets but I'm not really expecting it to get very large. So if you would prefer to wait for that to happen please do so but don't hold your breath I have only the bare bones of what I want to fill this with.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't have any claim on Harry Potter The Invisible Man- Part 2

Harry looked down and saw a young child standing in front of him pointing his finger straight at Harry, 'What the Bloody Hell! Did his glamours fade?'

The young boy, now that Harry had gotten a good look at him, was somewhere around the age of 7 or 8 and was frantically gesturing for his mum to come and look at Harry. With wild movements and babbling loudly "Mum Mum, look! See. Come look. It's him! Mum! Mum! MUM look it's the Invisible man."

Harry felt something inside go cold with dread as a woman hurried forwards with a wide eyed panicked expression and the look on her face screamed 'Oh god no! That's **my** child causing a scene, Shit'.

Harry response to the oncoming woman was 'A female was coming towards him ugg'. He didn't know what had been done to him to cause this distaste for the female form and when he had tried to ask he had been given the run-around, "you'll find out when your stronger Harry" or "don't worry mate we'll get you fixed up in a jiffy so you don't have to worry about a thing like that" or his favourite "Harry you've been through a lot so just let us handle the minor hiccups and concentrate on getting better". Discounting the fact that he had tried to jump out the magical window in his hospital room the first time as female nurse had stepped into it, his friends and healers weren't speaking up about what had caused this major shift in perception. Before going to hospital females were mostly treated the same as males and even a few that he wouldn't have minded treating extra specially but after waking up in hospital Harry would prefer to spend time with a dem- Bogart. A Bogart, that with his luck would turn into a female dementor, with red hair... 'red hair? What the hell?'

Harry didn't have time to try and follow that train of thought, as a flustered woman, probably the boy's mum, was coming towards him. Seen as something to be quickly avoided Harry tried to side step the boy and move quickly away from this tragic scene. Unfortunately the boy in full fanboy mode had quicker reflexes than Harry, as he was a hospital long term care escapee and such pathetically weak, latched onto his coat. Fingers tightening into death grips and if Harry wasn't mistaken his nails had run scores into the fabric. 'Bloody Hell what were people feeding kids these days'.

Just then the mother arrived.

"I'm so sorry." She gasped "I took my eye of him for a moment. Sorry for troubling you sir." She hurriedly continued, barely glancing at Harry. 'Well that answers that question his glamours where still active. So how did the boy see through them and why did he call Harry an invisible man. Did he only see some of the glamours and notice-me-nots therefore only being partially able to see Harry and assume he was trying to be invisible?

Arrgg it didn't matter he just wanted to go, this was his precious freedom that was being encroached upon.

The female, 'way to close way way to close', began trying to get her son to let go of Harry.

The boy was not having any of that notion. His favourite cartoon character was right in front of him in real life and his mum was trying to drag him away, no way not happening.

Harry looking around felt his panic rise, they were drawing attention his charms weren't strong enough to cover the scene that the two were creating as their voices rose. People where looking at them. People where commenting on them. Harry could feel their eyes starting to judge.

Harry began to feel distinctly ill his bandages began to feel too tight and a large lump lodged in his throat just as he started to raise his hand to his throat to pull away the bandages he felt a wild unfocussed power rise. Cutting right through his panic attack. He quickly started sweeping his eyes around 'where, who?' turning his head trying to see but no one stood out until a sudden rise in power had his shaded sight drawn down wards to very angry boy clutching his coat. 'The boy was a wizard... and the mum had no clue. Shit'.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait had some health problems and then a Naruto marathon to make myself feel better -so no inspiration to write HP and when I did I had some computer problems but all fixed now

if you are following one of my other fic's they will be updated soonish


End file.
